In hydrocarbon exploration operations, subsea and land-based systems are used to explore formations, drill boreholes, perform formation measurements and perform various other operations. A variety of tools or devices, such as sensors, fluid flow control devices and electronic units are typically deployed at surface and/or borehole locations to facilitate such operations. Hardware devices such as interface cards may be incorporated to allow for transmission of power and communication between surface processors and energy industry devices.